Hope For You Yet
by Dancingaloneatmidnight
Summary: If anyone can understand the pain of being abandoned, of not being good enough, of being betrayed by their family, it's Rey. If anyone can convince him that there is good in all of us, it's Rey. How I imagine trying to convince Kylo Ren that he's not a monster would go. ReyXKylo moment, unspecified nature of their relationship.


**Growing up with two brothers, I've always been a Starwars fan at heart. I went to watch The Force Awakens a few days ago and loved it so much. I don't know where this 'pairing' is going to go; whether it turns out they're siblings, cousins or not related at all, but it seemed to me to be clear from the get go that there was** ** _something_** **between them (whether it be romantic or platonic is still to be seen). I think if anyone brings Kylo Ren/Ben Solo back from the dark side, it'll be Rey. This is how I picture it going, complete with their parallel lives and Ren's refusal to be close to anyone;**

There was nothing but the space between them. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Out of focus, his face mirrored hers perfectly.

"Ahhh!" He shouted and dropped his hand angrily. Rey slumped back against the wall panting. "What is wrong with you!" He screamed. The familiar sound of a lightsaber being drawn sounded and he lashed out behind him, cutting through the bars of the cell opposite. He sheathed it and slammed his arm on the cell door. Rey locked her jaw in anger. "Who are you?" His voice was low, quiet and hushed, shooting spike of intense fear through her. She sucked in a breath and crawled forward. Without thinking her crouched to her level. She leant in.

"I am nobody." She whispered. Kylo Ren let out a strained sigh. He stood up again and turned to a Stormtrooper cowering a safe distance away.

"Kill the clone and the pilot." He ordered. The Stormtrooper bowed it's head.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and backed off. Ren turned to girl again.

"What were you doing on that island?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She replied simple.

"I will kill you!" He yelled at her, a gloved hand grasping one of the bars of the door.

"Like you killed your father?" She shot back. In a flash his lightsaber cut through the lock and she flew back into the wall, his hand at her throat. His eyes burnt into hers.

"He was not my father." Ren growled. His breath seared her cheeks. "He sent me halfway across the galaxy because I wasn't good enough. He abandoned me. He never saw his son, he saw my grandfather. I'm just living up to expectations." He spat. Rey's eyes softened. The was a deep silence between them. His eyes darted between hers. "What- what are you doing?" He asked, stepping back suddenly, holding out a hand to freeze her.

"I didn't _do_ anything." She replied, trying to pull against the invisible chains.

"Yes you did. You did that thing that she does." He accused, backing out of the cell and kicking the door closed between them.

"Who does?" Rey spat.

"My mother. What did she teach you?"

"Teach me?"

"It's a mind trick, isn't it?" He snarled.

"Your mother isn't a Jedi." Rey pointed out. Ren stayed silent, his eyes full of fear. "I was left."

"What?" Ren narrowed his eyes.

"When I was seven. My parents, my whole family, just dropped me on Jakku and left me. I don't know where they are. I can't even remember what they looked like. Sometimes a wonder if they didn't want me, if I wasn't good enough for them. But family isn't always just blood. Snoke doesn't understand what love is. That's what he is on the dark side. The fact that you care, means you do understand. There's still hope-"

"Shut up!" Ren screamed, his face bathed in the red light of his lightsaber. "You're lying!"

"There's still good in you, Ben-"

"Stop! That's not my name."

"You just have to find it."

"Enough!" He cried, his eyes tortured, his face contorted in pain. "This is a trick. You Jedis are all the same, liars, like my father. You wouldn't hesitate to stab me in the back at the first chance. I'll kill you all. Starting with your friends in the-" He was cut of by the sound of a lightsaber being unsheathed.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already." She held out a hand and the cell door swung open between them. "And if you were anything like Snoke, you would've killed me too." She said quietly. A lump of fear was in her throat was building but she tried to look confident.

"It was a trick." Ren growled, holding up his lightsaber, ready to fight. The blue light in the cell suddenly died.

"It's not a trick, Ben." She replied. She stepped forward, her arm outstretched, the lightsaber in her hand. "Take it." He lowered his arm and his lightsaber went out. His eyes flickered between hers and her hand. He reached out and took her free hand, stepping closer. He pressed his own lightsaber into her palm and peeled the other from her grasp.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It means more to you than it does to me."


End file.
